culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Father, Dear Father
| last_aired = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | related = | website = | production_website = }} Father, Dear Father is a British television sitcom produced by Thames Television for ITV from 1968 to 1973 starring Patrick Cargill. It was subsequently made into a spin-off film of the same title released in 1973. An Australian sequel series, also titled Father, Dear Father, (but usually referenced as Father, Dear Father in Australia to distinguish it from the UK original), followed in 1978. Premise The original series focused on divorced British novelist Patrick Glover (Patrick Cargill) and his daughters, Karen (Ann Holloway) and Anna (Natasha Pyne), a couple of lively girls in their teens. The family lives in Hampstead, London. Another member of the household is the girls' Nanny (Noel Dyson). As well as having to deal with his progeny, Patrick also faces frequent hassles with his ex-wife Barbara (Ursula Howells) and her current husband Bill Mossman (played by Patrick Holt, and later Tony Britton). There is also his brother Philip (Donald Sinden), his mother (Joyce Carey), his agent Georgie Thompson (Sally Bazely Series 1 and 2 and later Dawn Addams Series 4-7), his publisher Ian Smyth (Michael Segal in series 3) and his pet St.Bernard dog 'H.G. Wells'. At the end of the sixth series Anna marries Tim Tanner (Jeremy Child), who then became a regular in the last series. Australian version A few years after Karen and Anna have married and left home, Patrick decides to go to Australia to do some research for a book he is writing and takes Nanny along (both Cargill and Dyson reprised the roles). He intends to stay with his brother Jeffrey (Ron Frazer), but Jeffrey unexpectedly has to travel to London for 6 months in connection with his work. Jeffrey comments that he is worried about leaving his daughters, Liz (Sally Conabere) and Sue (Sigrid Thornton), to fend for themselves while he is away and asks if Patrick and Nanny can look after them, and Patrick begrudgingly agrees. Liz and Sue had been looking forward to being free of adult supervision while their father was away, so they're initially unimpressed with the idea. 'H.G.Wells' was replaced by two new St.Bernards, a dog named G.K. (after G.K. Chesterton) and a bitch named 'A.C.' (after Agatha Christie.). Wallas Eaton appears in two episodes of the second series as Patrick's Australian publisher, Sam Winterton. Two 7-episode series were made by Lyle McCabe Productions in association with the Seven Network; like the original, they were produced and directed by William G. Stewart. Gordon Franks' original title music was also re-used. Mortimer and Cooke wrote the first episode, "Once More With Feeling"; the rest of the episodes were written by writers such as Richard Waring and Donald Churchill.Albert Moran, Moran's Guide to Australian TV Series, AFTRS 1993 p 174 DVD release All seven series of Father, Dear Father (including the feature film) have been released on DVD By Network, A 7-disc box-set of the complete series has also been released. Both series of the Australian Father, Dear Father series have been released in a 2 disc set by Umbrella Entertainment in Australia. See also * List of films based on British sitcoms References External links * * *Father, Dear Father - credits and episodes guide Category:1960s British television series Category:1970s British television series Category:1968 British television programme debuts Category:1973 British television programme endings Category:1968 television series debuts Category:1973 television series endings Category:English-language television programming Category:ITV sitcoms Category:Television series by FremantleMedia Category:Television programmes produced by Thames Television Category:Television shows set in London Category:Television programs adapted into films